Walter
Walter is an adult human who appears in various memories in Dragonheart 4: Battle for the Heartfire Biography Walter was a quiet young man when he was born, he is the son of King Gareth and Queen Rhonu of Britannia, and normally heir to the throne of his father, Walter when he was young was not as interested in becoming a gentleman as his father was before but even so his father loved him however due to the tasks of his father as king of the kingdom and at the same helping Drago raise seven dragons was taking more time than Walter wanted, so naturally Walter adapted to the celtic independence of his mother Rhonu, Walter was happy with his mother but one day tragic the dragon with which he was united Rhonu died when struck by lightning, Walter quickly enters the room of his mother and sees him die before holding his hand with much sadness and crying also with his head down. Seeing how much he lost because of the dragons, Walter makes a decision to pack his things and leave the kingdom, Drago who witnessed as Walter was leaving the kingdom, tried to stop him but quickly Walter kept him away with a dagger saying that the dragons have done nothing more than take away what was wanted, Drago knowing what he was feeling at the fact that Gareth never had time for him, kept quiet and did not follow Walter when he left, Walter was searched several times by his father and Drago but he was never found. Several years later Walter already became an adult and someday Walter met a woman and married her, one day his wife became pregnant and gave birth to a boy and a girl baptized as Edric and Mehgan, for some unknown reason Walter's wife died, that it is said that a dragon poisoned her to death, giving birth to his children and also to the displeasure of Walter, he received news from the nurse that his children were marked to what Walter recognizes as dragon scales, the boy had the marks on his back while The girl had it in her face, she quickly takes her two children and goes to live in the deepest part of the forest, something that is far away from the castle where her father lives, Walter raised his two children with love but he disliked the brands that their children had. Twenty years after he has raised his two children, and these two are young as Walter was before and soon both discover impressive abilities, Edric has superhuman strength while Mehgan has fire control skills, until once Mehgan showed him This ability to his father but Walter was not happy to see this power of his daughter, Walter called dirty blood to the draconic blood that runs through the veins of his two children and did not like the fact that his daughter Mehgan believe that The power she has is a blessing, she always remembered her daughter had the hood and did not talk to anyone because the villagers when they saw her with the brand were always upset. One day Walter sent Mehgan to hide when he realizes that someone saw Mehgan praying in the fire and now called his daughter a witch and began to pack his things, there he received the arrival of his son Edric to tell him good news but Before he said it, Walter started talking first by telling him to pack his things, that they go to the mountains, telling him the news of his sister that someone saw her, Edric tells his father that he can not go, that he will be The village commissar but Walter answers him, beating him saying he will do what he says, Edric angry turns and leaves, Walter tries to grab him by the shoulder but Edric pushes his father on his back and without realizing it, Walter's body is pierced by a metal wardrobe, dying in the process but not without first seeing his daughter and caressing his face for the last time before dying, his body was burned with the house also by Mehgan to avoid the witness that Edric has killed his father and he re I sponsor the act itself until in the future to tell Edric the truth that it was he who killed him. Days after that tragedy, Walter's father known as Gareth would die by age and Drago who would survive from death, I would find Edric who Drago would discover that he is Walter's son and tell him about Walter's childhood and soon Mehgan would come to the kingdom too. Soon Edric and Mehgan would reclaim the throne both Walter's father and mother becoming king and queen of Britannia. Personality Walter in his youth was a quiet young man but had a bad childhood before the fact that his father Gareth did not have so much time for him and when his mother passed away, Walter started to hate the dragons and everything related to it In adulthood Walter loved his two children but hated the draconic blood that ran in his veins, every time the villagers discovered the scales of Mehgan, Walter away from them, Walter is protective of their children and knew that the villagers could kill His daughter was different from her daughter, so when the villagers started calling their daughter a witch, she did not hesitate to pack her things to take her children to the mountains where they could be saved. Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Deceased